


Лучшее средство от стресса

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Пуговички расстёгиваются
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yıldız
Kudos: 24





	Лучшее средство от стресса

Эда не могла поверить, что этот безумный день наконец-то подошёл к концу. Столько волнений, столько проблем свалилось на неё за один малюсенький промежуток времени: тут и изматывающая работа в офисе с утра раннего, и поход на рынок за овощами и фруктами с самим Серканом Болатом, и урок плавания с профессиональным тренером. Поневоле голова пойдёт кругом. А она и пошла кругом: Эда жила в режиме своего фиктивного жениха всего несколько дней, но уже была готова на стену лезть от напряжения.

— А вот выкусите, госпожа Дилек, — обратилась она к кусту гибискуса, представляя, что перед ней семейный доктор Болатов. — Плаванье вовсе не помогает от стресса, наоборот — порождает новый.

Эда сидела посреди роскошного сада в темноте, тишине и спокойствии. Время было позднее, и никто не мешал ей предаваться воспоминаниям о прошедшем дне. Фиктивный жених сбежал почти сразу, как увидел их с тренером в бассейне, заперся в своём кабинете и больше не высовывал нос наружу. Болата-старшего и при дневном-то свете не было видно, что уж говорить о позднем вечере. Ну а госпожа Айдан, чтобы наутро цвет лица был идеальным, легла спать ровно в девять часов. Ох, уж это семейство поборников здорового образа жизни!

— Они не люди, клянусь, не люди, — ворчала Эда, кутаясь в полотенце.

Урок плавания с тренером Арифом прошёл на «отлично», насколько она могла его оценить. Не то чтобы Эда научилась плавать — это-то, как раз, она умела делать прекрасно. А вот выбесить Серкана Болата удалось уже на второй минуте занятия, что являлось весьма неплохим результатом в её послужном списке. Пока Эда мастерски изображала неопытную, но прилежную ученицу, всем своим видом показывая, насколько ей приятна компания тренера, Серкан чуть не съел фарфоровую чашку из-под кофе, ноутбук, книгу, а потом и беднягу Сейфи в придачу. Затем психанул и спешно ретировался, сославшись на важный телефонный разговор. Ага, ага, как же. 

— Ну и ну, господин Серкан, — хмыкнула Эда под нос, улыбаясь от приятных воспоминаний, — и чего это вы тогда так разнервничались?

Она решила, раз ей всё равно придётся терпеть два месяца этого несносного мужчину и его дурацкий договор, то она хотя бы получит моральное удовлетворение, мучая его почём зря. Благо, он крайне охотно клевал на любую наживку, попадаясь в умело расставленные Эдой сети. Ну как ребёнок, честное слово!

— Пожалей его ещё, — рассердилась она вдруг сама на себя. 

Господин ведь её не жалел: ни разу не заступился за неё перед матерью-мегерой, приходилось отбивать все атаки госпожи Айдан в одиночку; рвал чертежи, на которые Эда полдня ухлопала, только потому что там — видите ли — «нет души»…

— Как будто у тебя душа есть! — повысила она голос на куст и тут же спохватилась, что шумит непозволительно громко для этого сонного царства.

Сейчас ещё заявится Сириус — ротвейлер господина — и схватит её зубами за попу, чтобы не мешала порядочным людям отдыхать. Эда вздохнула.

Вообще-то, этот вечер они должны были провести вместе с Селин и Феритом, изо всех сил изображая влюблённую до беспамятства парочку, но перед самым выходом гости то ли поссорились, то ли с ними ещё что-то стряслось, и визит пришлось перенести. Эда бы с удовольствием его отменила совсем, а ещё лучше — отправила бы бывшую Серкана изучать какое-нибудь отдалённое созвездие нашей необъятной вселенной.

— Идеальная женщина, видите ли.

Она никогда бы не призналась, как её задели эти два слова, сказанные в адрес Селин. Эда знала, что Серкан не врал ей, не лукавил и не пытался заставить ревновать. Он говорил от сердца, прямо от своего холодного и рационального сердца, говорил то, что на самом деле думал. Он и вправду считал бывшую девушку идеальной, и Эда сама не знала, почему было так больно слышать подобное в адрес другой.

Ну, считает Серкан Болат Селин идеальной, ну, любит её, хочет вернуть, затеял ради неё игру, даже целый спектакль с переодеваниями и вычурными декорациями... Ей-то, собственно, какое дело?

— Эх, — вздох сорвался с губ и растворился в темноте. 

Эда поёжилась. Из вредности она не стала снимать купальник, в котором занималась с тренером Арифом. Просто повязала на бёдра парео да так и щеголяла по саду, рассчитывая когда-нибудь насладиться скрипом зубов «женишка». Зря она, что ли, потратила несколько часов своей жизни и жизни подруг, выбирая этот шедевр текстильного искусства?

Купальник был действительно шикарен: слитный, благородного оттенка с изящным принтом и игривыми вставками-пуговичками от груди до пупка; он подчёркивал то, что должен был подчёркивать, и скрывал — ну а у кого их нет — мелкие недостатки. В нём Эда чувствовала себя если не королевой, то какой-нибудь звездой телеэкрана — легко! Увидев её в нём, Серкан как-то странно побледнел, чуть не поперхнулся кофе и сидел с раскрытым ртом около минуты. Определённо, этот купальник стоил каждой потраченной на него лиры. 

И, раз господин Серкан не соизволил ради неё лезть в воду, теперь — по закону вселенской справедливости — должен был кусать себе локти, наблюдая за тем, от чего добровольно отказался. Только издалека. 

Вот только единожды сбежав, зритель, которому предназначалось дивное зрелище, и не думал возвращаться. Эда подождала полчаса, затем ещё полчаса, но только уже в раздражённом расположении духа — Серкана всё не было. Возможно, он надеялся, что его гостья сама собой растворится в воздухе, и ему больше не придётся видеть её в столь вызывающем купальном костюме.

— Фигушки, — Эда показала язык кусту гибискуса. 

Так просто он (Серкан, а не куст) не отделается. Она собиралась тут хоть до самого рассвета просидеть, но выманить названного жениха из убежища и ещё раз насладиться его реакцией. 

Солнце окончательно уплыло за горизонт, сумерки сменились густой тьмой, и в саду зажглось автоматическое освещение: тусклые, с зеленоватым отблеском, фонари у дорожек и фиолетово-голубые лампочки подсветки бассейна. Прозрачная вода покрылась мелкой рябью от дуновения ветра, Эда заворожённо смотрела, как крошечные волны переливаются красивыми разноцветными огнями.

— Интересно, этот зануда хоть раз окунался в собственный бассейн? — стала размышлять она вслух. — Или он из тех, кто имеет в распоряжении прекрасный сад, бассейн и конюшню, но у кого нет ни минуты свободного времени наслаждаться всей этой красотой?

Эде захотелось немедленно погрузиться в тёмно-фиолетово-голубую воду и немного поплавать. «Всё равно _он_ не выйдет», — подумала она. Ветерок холодил кожу, покрывая её тысячами мелких мурашек. Должно быть, вода была такой же прохладной, но это было даже к лучшему. Эда чувствовала, что ей надо немного охладиться. 

Недолго думая, она развязала парео и бросила его на плетёное кресло. Подойдя к лестнице, спускавшейся в бассейн, Эда потрогала ногой воду. 

— Бр-р, — прошептала тихонько. — И правда холодная. 

Но отступать было не в её характере, да и долго привыкать к температуре она не собиралась. Зажав нос, Эда «солдатиком» погрузилась в хлорированную пучину, поднимая вокруг себя пену. Усилием воли сжала зубы, подавила вскрик и резво поплыла к противоположному бортику, согреваясь. 

Уже через минуту Эда почувствовала, как остывает кожа, как прохладная вода ласкает тело, словно баюкая вечернюю гостью. Сделав несколько кругов, она подплыла к месту, где могла стоять, чтобы сделать передышку. 

Фиолетовый свет бил из-под воды, окрашивая Эду и её купальник в причудливые полутона. Она опустила взгляд, чтобы полюбоваться изменившимся цветом купальника, и её взгляд чуть ли не впервые упал на пуговицы, украшавшие его сверху донизу. 

— Они, должно быть, расстёгиваются, — промурлыкала Эда чуть слышно и тут же, не мешкая, проверила свою догадку. 

Несколько движений пальцами, и грудь, более не поддерживаемая плотной тканью купальника, расслабленно и игриво вынырнула на свободу. Весь, некогда строгий, вид купальщицы вмиг превратился в эротическую фантазию любого мужчины: глубокое декольте обнажило два упругих полукружия с эффектной ложбинкой посредине, и только соски каким-то чудом оставались ещё скрытыми от посторонних глаз. 

— Реально расстёгиваются, — хихикнула Эда и уже собралась вернуть на место прежнюю сдержанность, как позади раздался окрик и громкий всплеск. 

— Эда! Эда!

Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы до неё дошло, кому принадлежал этот голос. 

— Эда!

— Серкан?

В два гребка он оказался возле неё, крепкие руки схватили Эду за талию, и она оказалась прижата к телу фиктивного жениха в мокрых брюках и рубашке. 

— Эда! Ты упала в бассейн? Как ты? Наглоталась воды?

Она буквально заставила повернуть к нему голову, посмотреть в глаза и через силу улыбнуться.

— Нет-нет, со мной всё в порядке. 

— В порядке? — с сомнением переспросил Серкан, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в её лицо. — Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно, — кивнула Эда, стараясь не думать о том, что сделает с ней этот человек, если её обман раскроется.

— Тогда какого ты полезла в бассейн в одиночку, совсем не умея плавать?! — взорвался он, и его лицо вмиг спряталось за прежней железной маской. 

Серкан по-прежнему держал её на руках, прижимая к себе, и от его крика от их тел волны стали расходиться в стороны. Эда замерла с широко распахнутыми глазами, как в видео с эффектом «слоумо» наблюдая за взглядом «жениха», медленно опускающимся вниз. На её грудь. На её почти полностью обнажённую грудь. 

Его кадык дёрнулся. В темноте не было видно зрачков, но Эда готова была поклясться, что они расширились до размеров всей радужки глаз. Серкан напряг челюсть, но взгляда не отводил. 

— Что это? 

Она чуть не прыснула от смеха. Вряд ли Серкан Болат понятия не имел, как выглядит женская грудь, но — очевидно от неожиданности — эта информация покинула его черепную коробку. 

Эда качнулась, пытаясь отстраниться и встать на ноги, но недооценила крепость хватки. Он не отпустил, всё ещё с силой удерживая её тело в максимальной близости к себе. 

— Серкан, я...

— Или же ты обманула меня?

Хищный взгляд взметнулся вверх и впился в её лицо. 

— Серкан...

Она пыталась оттолкнуть его, но лишь безрезультатно упёрлась кулаками в каменные плечи. 

— Просто ответь, ты умеешь плавать?

Будь что будет. Эда зажмурилась и выпалила:

— Умею! Да, умею! А теперь отпусти меня, кусок гранитной глыбы!

Он послушался и разжал руки. Она отпрянула от него, упираясь спиной в бортик. Взгляд Серкана вновь вернулся к её груди, беззащитно колыхавшейся на волнах. 

— Ничего не скажешь? — с паническими нотками в голосе спросила Эда. 

— Давай, выходи, — он мотнул головой в сторону лестницы. — Позже поговорим. 

— А ты? — удивилась она. 

— Выходи, сказал! — сердито выкрикнул Серкан, продолжая стоять на месте как истукан. 

Эда и раньше не отличалась послушанием, а приказания, отданные в столь грубой форме, и вовсе не воспринимались ею как что-то, требующее исполнения. Вместо этого, она двинулась прямиком на Серкана. 

— Почему я должна выходить?

Тот попятился. 

— Почему ты не выйдешь первым и не подашь даме руку?

Она оказалась резвее и приблизилась к нему прежде, чем он успел сделать второй шаг назад. Мысль о том, что надо бы застегнуть пуговицы на купальнике и принять приличный вид, с лёгкостью была проигнорирована. Весь вид Серкана просто кричал о том, почему он не хочет выходить из воды, и Эда не могла упустить шанс проверить свою догадку. Она должна иметь на руках доказательства чувств фиктивного жениха к ней. 

В буквальном смысле, на руках. 

Она протянула ладонь к твёрдой, как скала, выпуклости на брюках Серкана. Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности и перехватил её руку, больно сжав запястье. Эда чувствовала под пальцами налитое кровью живое подтверждение тому, что всё произошедшее не было сном. Она чуть наклонилась вперёд, почти касаясь губами его уха:

— Оказывается, и роботы могут что-то чувствовать, — прошептала Эда. 

Серкан грубо оторвал её руку от собственного паха, смотря куда-то вбок. Даже сумерки, окутавшие сад и его посетителей, не смогла скрыть густой румянец на щеках мужчины. 

Эда хмыкнула и резво поплыла к лестнице. Выбираясь из бассейна, она оглянулась на одеревеневшую фигуру, застывшую в воде. Серкан одарил девушку тяжёлым взглядом.

— Спокойной ночи, Серкан Болат, — улыбнулась она, по привычке произнося их обычное вечернее пожелание.

Он не ответил.


End file.
